Sonic Boom Fun Chapter 3- Snowy Adventures
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: SBF Chapter 3 is now out! As winter comes across the island, the Sonic Team continue their adventures together! Rated T for language and very mild violence!
1. Chapter 3 Part 1- Babysitting

Chapter 3 Part 1

Babysitting

"Ugggh, I'm so bored," Sonic complained again, slouching on the couch. "Me too. I already fixed all my gadgets and upgraded my plane!" Tails said. "Is there anything to do here?" Knuckles asked. Amy then bursted in the room. "Hey guys, I need your help babysitting at the day care in the village!" Amy said. Sonic scoffed. "Sorry, I don't do that for a living." "Aww come on Sonic! I need everyone's help!" "No." "I'll make you chilidogs!" "It's a done deal." Tails shrugged and agreed, and Knuckles didn't even understand what a daycare _is._ Amy got the rest of the team to go, how? That's her secret only.

As Team Sonic walked into the daycare, Sonic's eyes went wide. "Why did I agree to this…" he said. The kids were chaotic; fighting, ruining things, screaming, running, pooping, you name it, that's what they were doing. A raccoon named Ori ran next to Amy. "Oh thank chaos you're back Amy! I have to go get somethings so could you and your friends watch the little ones?" Shadow was about to protest about the "friends" part, but Grey covered his mouth and signaled him to shut up. Amy nodded. "Leave it to us Ori!" Ori thanked Amy and ran out.

Amy sighed. "So how will we do this guys?"

"Take them for chilidogs?"

"No Sonic. Babies can't eat that," Amy said.

"How about a forest hunt?"

"Knuckles, that's the stupidest thing ever!" Sonic said.

"Umm… we take them to a psychologist?"

"Onyx, they don't have psychological problems, they're just babies."

"WE TAKE THEM TO THE POLICE! FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY COULD BE ALIENS!"

"Why did I even ask you guys this?"

Amy turned to Shadow and Grey. "Any ideas?" she asked.

Shadow 'humphed' and Grey shook her head. Amy sighed, but then got an idea. "Boys, gather the boys and play with them. Sticks, Grey, you guys and I are going to be with the girls."

Everyone sighed. The boys gathered all the boys and took them into another room while the girls, well, stayed with the girls. "Sticks, I need you to dress as a fairy. There's a costume in the bathroom," Amy said. "Yes ma'am!" Sticks said, rushing into the bathroom. "Hey girls, I heard that the fairy of fairytale land is coming!" Amy said, using her hands for emphasis. The girls' eyes twinkled. "Wen she com?" A little pink rabbit asked. Suddenly, Sticks came into the room, in the fairy costume except, "Sticks, that's backwards," Amy whispered. "No it's not, it's perfect!" Sticks ran and leaped around in the backwards pink fairy gown. "Wow! Wa yor name?" A little white leopard asked. "I'm Sticks!" Sticks said happily.

Grey rolled her eyes. _'This is absolutely stupid,'_ she thought. She then noticed a little light green hedgehog with a green shirt and red skirt with little snow boots and gloves, all alone and hiding. Grey's attitude softened at the sight as she remembered something. "Hey, aren't you going to go with them?" Grey asked. The hedgehog shook her head and did her best not to cry out in fear. "Hey relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I know how you feel because I was like that before." The hedgehog stopped shaking. "Weewy?" "Yeah, but then I got used to everyone and made friends. That's what you should do." "Bat I twied." This got Grey's attention. "What happened?" she asked. The little hedgehog's eyes welled up in tears. "Tey make fum o me. I no wike princesses and faiwies, I wike me wofie." Grey turned to see a black and white wolf plushie with button eyes and nose. "Hey, I like it." "Ou do?" "Yeah, I have one at my home."

The girl's eyes sparkled in delight. "Wow!" she said. "Why don't you stay with me for now? I think I'll be here for some time," Grey said. "Yay! We have fweimd wofie!" Grey patted the little hedgehog's head. "What's your name kid?"

"Mimt. Amd tis is Wofie."

"Mint huh? I'm Grey."

Grey came holding Mint and Wofie as Amy was trying her best not to make the girls tear Sticks apart. "Now girls, I think Sticks needs to go back home," Amy said. The girls said bye and Sticks went hom- errr the bathroom. Sticks came in her ordinary clothes later. "Wow! Nice plushies Grey! Where'd you get them?" Grey rolled her eyes. This isn't a plushie, except the wolf." Amy walked over to Mint and waved. "Hi, I'm Amy. What's your name?" "Mimt." "Mint! What a nice name!" Suddenly, a scream filled the room, then crying. "What happened?!" Amy asked. "Wed ushed me!" A yellow squirrel cried. "No! You ush me Ama!" a red bat cried. "Calm down kids, it's ok. I think it was an accident so let it go ok?" Amy said. The two girls nodded and went their ways. Amy got u and sighed. "Let's check on the boys. Sticks, watch them."

Amy, Grey, and Mint walked into the boys room and Amy screamed. "Battah Battah, swing battah battah!" Sonic said, getting the fake baseball bat into place. Knuckles threw a child and Sonic softly hit him to Tails, who caught the child. Shadow was doing… nothing; and Onyx was looking at a magazine of hot mobian chicks. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Amy screamed. The loud outburst made the boys cry, and the girls too. "Oh great Amy, you made them cry," Sonic said. Amy grinded her teeth in anger. "YOU SHOULDN'T TREAT KIDS LIKE THIS!"

"Hey, you're the one who said to take the boys and play with them!"

"I meant to read with them or something, but they are NOT TOYS!"

Sonic sighed. "Whatever, it was fun." Amy turned to Tails. "You should know better Tails!" Tails sighed. "And Knuckles, stop being a dumbass all the time!" Amy said. "Hey, I'm not ALWAYS stupid!" Knuckles said, trying to eat a clean diaper. "And couldn't you help out with SOMETHING Shadow?!" Amy said. "You're the one who dragged me here, I have no purpose whatsoever in this place," Shadow said, eyes still closed and still leaning against the wall. Amy then looked to Onyx, who payed no attention whatsoever. She took the magazine, only for him to use his telekinesis to take it back. "ONYX, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS IN FRONT OF LITTLE KIDS?!" Amy asked. Onyx shrugged. "I'm bored. OOH! That picture of Sugar is hot!" While Onyx had his major nosebleed from a picture, Amy glared at Sonic. "Do something more _mature_ Sonic." Amy then walked out of the room With Grey and Mint, Grey covering Mint's ears before Amy screamed. Thank chaos.

Sonic sighed. "Alright boy, let's calm these kids down," he said. "But how?" Onyx asked. "Erm, let's read them a story!" Tails suggested. Knuckles raised his hand. "OOH OOH! I have a great story!" he said. Tails sighed. "Okay Knuckles, tell us your story." Knuckles got on some random black glasses, grabbed a book and began to read. Sonic cocked his head in confusion. "Ummm Knuckles? Are those Blitz's shades?" Knuckles ignored him and told his "story". "One day, there was an ugly knight named Sonic the Hedgehog *cough who is right next to us*, who liked to kidnap little princesses like Amy Rose and Sally Acorn and have s- "Sonic and Tails covered Knuckles' mouth. "Knuckles! What the hell is that kind of a story!?" Sonic hissed. Knuckles grinned. "The Noble tale of Prince Knuckles." Sonic groaned.

Onyx laughed. "Hey Sonic, are you really like that? I saw you making eye contact with Ames," Onyx said. "What? NO! Onyx, are you nuts?!" Sonic said angrily. Suddenly, a foul stench filled the room. "That's what you get from chilidogs Sonic," Knuckles said, coughing. Sonic covered his sensitive nose. "Okay, so now we are on diaper duty. Whose first?" "NOT ME!" The boys said. Sonic sighed. "Chaos help me do this."

"Sticks, hand me the bottle." Sticks handed Amy a baby bottle and she fed a black raptor. The other kids were asleep, except Mint who wanted to be with Grey 24/7. Suddenly, Sticks felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. "Hey Amy? I'll erm be right back," Sticks said, rushing to the bathroom and puking. Amy got suspicious and checked on the badger. "Sticks, you're never sick. Maybe you should go to a doctor." Sticks shook her head. "You need my help, so I'll stay." Amy sighed. "It's okay Sticks. I'll just call Meiko and Aury to help." Sticks hesitated, but nodded. Amy helped her up and the badger left.

Amy got out her communicator and called the light green hedgehog and the beige wolf. "Hey Aury? Meiko? Need your help here!" Aury appeared on the screen. "Sure, coming." A few minutes later, the two females were inside. "What do you need Ms Amy?" Meiko asked politely. Amy explained the entire story to them. "Wow, I feel bad for you guys," Aury said. "We can help you!" Meiko said. Amy smiled. "Thanks!" Ten minutes later, a light green hedgehog and a beige wolf came in the daycare. Aury had her chestnut hair in a long ponytail, had violet eyes, and wore a dark purple tank top and white scarf and blue shorts, whist gloves and pink wrist spikes, with cobalt sneakers. Meiko has her quills in a long braid, gold eyes, white blouse and red neck tie, navy school uniform skirt, and short, brown and white fluffy snow boots with white gloves like Sonic's.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Aury asked. "Where the hell is Sticks and why are you guys here?" Grey asked. "Sticks got sick so I got Meiko and Aury to help us," Amy said. "I knew she's get sick eventually from dumpster diving," Grey grumbled. Aury, Amy, and Meiko checked on each girl to make sure they were okay. Grey just meditated in a corner until she felt a tug on one of her shorter quills **(like Amy's quills in the front, but a little longer and pointed up at the end.)** Grey opened her eyes to see Mint standing there, Wofie tucked under her arm. "What do you want kid? I'm busy."

"I tiord."

"Then sleep."

"I no sweep."

"And why is that?"

"I scawed."

"Of what? Fake monsters?"  
"No."

"Vampires?"

"No."

"Sonic?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"…"

"Come on kid, I can't help you if you won't speak."

"Bad peepowe."

"Like who?"

"Bad peepowe take mommy am dada forevor. I miss dem." Tears flew from Mints eyes.

Grey was surprised, to say the least. This kid also lost somebody important to them for nothing. She used her thumb to brush the tears from Mint's face, causing her took look up, then back at the floor. "You know, something like that happened to me." Mint looked up in curiosity. Grey hesitated. She _hated_ talking about Vyse, but if it would cheer Mint up, it's worth a try. "I lost my best friend to bad people as well, but I won't let that happen to you because you're my friend. So get some sleep, and I promise I'll watch you." Mint's eyes twinkled. "Pwomish?" "Promise." Mint layed on Grey's lap and fell asleep. Grey continued meditating, but kept watching Mint.

 **TO THE BOYS AND THEIR FAILURE TO WATCH KIDS!**

Sonic finished changing the last diaper and ended up vomiting in the trash right after. Now the boys were running wild. "How do we stop them?" Tails asked. "Maybe they're hungry," Onyx said. Sonic got a few baby formula bottles from the fridge and threw them to each guy. "Feed one of the kids some of this crap," Sonic said. Shadow hated the idea of being a "father", but it would get him out of here sooner. And sooner to his date. After all the kids were fed, they were being wild. Again. Suddenly, Amy came through the door. "Guys, Ori's back so we can go," she said. Shadow and Sonic were the first out of the daycare. Next was everyone else. The winter breeze felt nice in their fur. "Man, I thought this was bad. But, now that we're done babysitting, what could possibly be worse?" Onyx said. Sonic shrugged. Amy got an idea. "Let's visit Sticks guys, she wasn't feeling good today, so I let her go."

 **Sticks' house…**

Sticks was in her house, just as Amy and the others came. "Heeey Sticks! How are you feeling?" Sonic asked. "Good. I guess…" Amy looked in confusion. "Sticks, what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong! It's just…" Everyone was waiting impatiently for Sticks to finish, when she finally did. "…I feel bad for wasting your time."

"Aww Sticks, you didn't waste our time, don't think that!" Amy said. "Yeah, now that's out of the way, what could possibly go wrong?" Onyx asked.

And then came Eggman. With more robots. Typical timing. "Thanks for the jinx Onyx!" Sonic said. "HAHAHA I WILL DESTROY YOU THIS TIME SONIC!" Eggman said. The robots charged at everyone. One nearly hit Sticks, when all the robots were surrounded by a purple aura and exploded. Everyone stared at an enraged Onyx. "Wow. I didn't think that… Just, wow…. I'm just ummm going to go now," Eggman said. Just as Eggman left, white flurries fell from the sky. "Wow. Typical timing for snow," Amy said. Everyone decided to take a break and go home. Little did they know they were in for a nice surprise tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 3 Part 2- Snow Day

Chapter 3 Part 2-

Snowy Day

It was another normal day. Sonic got up late, Tails was working, but when Sonic was going for a run, he screamed. Piles of snow were on the once sandy beach. "TAILS! CALL EVERYONE AND TELL THEM TO CANCEL EVERYTHING BECAUSE TODAY IS IMPORTANT!" Sonic yelled.

Ten minutes later, everyone was at Sonic's house. "Team, I want to take a break from saving people and have fun, so let's all have a snow day together!" " _That's_ what was so important? How pathetic," Shadow said. "Aww c'mon faker! Even the Ultimate Lifeform needs a break!" "Hmph." "Seriously, are you addicted to that word or something? Sheesh."

Everyone got on their snow gear, and went outside. Except a certain ebony hedgehog. "Look Shadow, for once Sonic is right; take a break from everything, maybe race him," Grey said.

"That is not happening whatsoever."

Suddenly, they heard a scream from outside. They rushed out the door to see a robot army led by you-know-who. Sonic Team took down all the robots in a flash, but when they were distracted, Eggman used a robotic arm to grab Grey. He really loves that thing doesn't he? "Put me down Doctor!" Grey said, struggling to get out of the robot's grasp. "And what good would that do me?" Eggman said. Sonic spin dashed into Eggman's hover egg thing and it malfunctioned, making Grey and Eggman fall into the deep side of the freezing water, where ice had formed, yet because of Eggman's weight, the ice broke. "Damn it! I should've thought that better…" Sonic mumbled. "Somebody has to get them!" Tails said. "I'm **not** going in the water!" Sonic said. Just then, Shadow (Surprising huh? Meh. Not really.) jumped into the water. Eggman and his robotic hover thing were floating to the top, the robotic arm was still stuck on Grey. Shadow pried the arm off and he two hedgehogs swam to the top along with Eggman. The three (Eggman guys!) reached the top and gasped for air, majorly shivering.

"I-I'll g-get y-you n-n-next t-time S-Sonic!" Eggman said, flying away. A minute later, Shadow and Grey got onto land, shivering harshly until Grey started angrily chasing Sonic for causing her to fall in the water and nearly drown while Shadow went for a run, making Grey worry a bit since he only had a scarf (he was rushed and didn't have time to put on a jacket). Typical. "Okay, erm what now?" Onyx asked. His response was a snowball to the face. He wiped the snow off to see a laughing Sticks. Onyx made a snowball and threw it at her. "SNOWBALL FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Knuckles yelled. "Well, THAT'S more like it!" Sonic said, sliding to a stop, allowing Grey to tackle him and try to rip his head off. "Why me?!" Sonic squeaked. "Umm Grey? Let's let Sonic off the hook for now. Just relax!" Onyx said. "Relax…? Relax!? HOW CAN I RELAX IF I NEARLY DROWNED IN BELOW 0 TEMPURATURES BECAUSE SONIC WAS AN IDIOT AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO LET HIM GO PEACEFULLY AND RELAX?! WHAT THE FU-" She was cut off by Sonic putting a hand over her mouth, which led him to a blow in the "basement".

"MEEP!" Sonic squeaked, holding his "basement" area. After some time, the snow turned into a blizzard, forcing everyone to go inside Sonic's house. Tails sipped his coffee as the snow fell. "You know, I haven't seen Shadow since he left for that run," Tails said. Sonic shrugged. "Maybe he already went back to his house," Onyx said. Grey wasn't so sure. Amy sighed and looked at the clock. "10:32, we might as well sleep over." Some groaned. They set up a few sleeping bags and got in. Except Greys was a little farther since she knew from past experience that Knuckles, Onyx, and Sonic were REALLY loud snorers.

Sonic got up late the next morning and looked out the window. It was still snowing a lot, but not too bad. A few minutes later, everyone else got up. Sonic stretched, got his scarf, jacket and shoes, and went for a run, Grey not too behind since she wanted to check on Shadow.

As Grey knocked on Shadow's door, there was silence. Second knock. Nothing. Grey pried the door open to Shadow's house, without Shadow. "Maybe he's off on a run…" She said to herself. Suddenly, her wrist communicator rang and she answered it to Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?"

"Erm Grey? I need help."

"With what?"

"Erm, I think it would be better if you just came."

"…Fine but it BETTER be important…"

When Grey got to Sonic, she noticed a black hump of snow as well, but it was hard to tell in the snow. "So what do you need that you couldn't call anyone else?" Grey asked. "Well, I tried calling Tails, but he was cooking, Knuckles would give me a hard time, Sticks is not in the shape to help this situation, Onyx didn't even answer, and Amy was helping Tails, so you're the only one who can help out right now." Grey sighed. "So what exactly did you need help with?" Sonic pointed to a figure in the snow that nearly made Grey scream. There lay Shadow (No, no he's not dead.), a deep gash in his back, and ice crystals forming around him. Grey also noticed a few gashes on his right-side, all going in the same direction. "What the hell happened?!" Grey said, slightly panicked. Sonic rubbed the back on his neck. "Uhhh it's a long story."

FLASHBACK

 _Sonic was running around the island without a care in the world, until he saw something in the snow a few feet away. Sadly for Sonic and the figure, he didn't stop in time, stepping on the thing while stopping. Sonic came to the figure and found it to be Shadow._

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's how he got his right side looking not-so-pretty. I don't know why he's here or about his back," Sonic explained. Grey started picking up Shadow by the arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what the hell are you doing?!" Sonic asked. Grey finished hauling Shadow onto her back. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, slightly agitated by Sonic being an idiot. Sonic nodded and picked up Shadow's legs. "So they won't drag," he explained. Grey nodded. "Is your house close?"

"Is twenty-five miles close enough?"

"Screw that idea, we'll take him to mine."

As Grey and Sonic took Shadow to Grey's house, she heard Shadow moaning a little. _'Hang in there Shadow,' Grey thought._ As the hedgehogs arrived at her house, Grey kicked the door open (She has her hands full so what the hell is she supposed to do!?) Sonic and Grey layed Shadow on the couch on his stomach. "Sonic, go through the hallway, second door to your right, below the sink!" Grey commanded. Sonic nodded and zoomed off. Meanwhile, Grey examined her dark boyfriend's wounds. The worst one was his back, which had a thick metal shard stuck in there, another was a wound on his stomach, which was still bleeding, but was clean of metal, and the gashes Sonic made on his ribs were not bad, but hopefully Sonic didn't crush any of Shadow's ribs in the process. A moment later, Sonic returned with a blue box. "Okay, I'm going to need you to help out. Keep Shadow still, and whatever you do, do NOT look at me, what I'm doing, or let go of Shadow," Grey said. Sonic nodded, and lightly pressed down the Ultimate Lifeform's shoulders. Grey placed both her hands on the metal shard and lightly pulled. Shadow grunted a little, but the shard didn't even move. "Okay, this is tougher than I thought," Grey mumbled. She pulled, this time harder. The Shard lossened a bit, and Shadow tried to move, but Sonic kept him still.

Grey tugged very hard on the shard, making it fall onto the floor, also making Shadow hiss and squirmed all over. "Okay, keep him still, this is going to be bad," Grey said, getting rubbing alcohol on a piece of cotton, making Sonic just wince at the sight. Grey lightly dabbed the cotton on Shadow's wound, making him squirm and cry out, also making it harder for Sonic to grab him. "Calm down Shads!" he said. As if on cue, Shadow settled down. Grey rubbed antibiotic on the wound. "Okay, turn him over," Grey said. Being careful with his back, Sonic and Grey turned Shadow onto his back, making him wince. They repeated the same process on his right side and stomach, and finally wrapped it. Grey put everything away, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Well that was hectic," Sonic said, looking at the clock. "It's about 6. Mind if I stay over? Your house is a bit far from mine and the snow will make me go slow," Sonic asked. Grey, being hesitant, agreed and showed Sonic the Guest Room. When he got adjusted, there was a yelp, a noise, and a _BANG!_ Sonic and Grey rushed to see Shadow, on the floor, rubbing his now-sore head. "Ermm hey Shads," Sonic said, a bit awkwardly. "What the- what the hell are you doing here Sonic?!" Sonic and Grey were surprised at the fact Shadow didn't say "faker". "Well, we saved you from your death," Sonic said. Shadow probably didn't hear Sonic, didn't pay attention, or didn't understand and did not noticed her girlfriend right there. "Why the hell are you helping me?! Didn't I declare-" Shadow was interrupted by a small cough. "…You declared a cough war?" Sonic said, cracking a smile. Shadow growled. "NO YOU IDIOT I-" Shadow coughed, this time violently. Sonic snickered a bit and Shadow did a facepalm. Grey kneeled over Shadow, who, for the first time, looked at Grey ever since he woke up.

"What the… MARIA!?" Shadow yelled. Now Sonic was howling in laughter. "That isn't Maria Shads that's Grey!" Shadow growled. "Are you blind Sonic? She looks just like Maria! Except how are you still alive? Didn't G.U.N. kill you?" Sonic stopped laughing and made a worried look at Shadow, Grey did the same. Now being very close, Grey held up two fingers. "Shadow, how many fingers am I holding up?" Shadow's eyes were half closed, his breaths small yet deep. "Eight," Shadow said. Grey made a _'Okay, do not laugh this is not good.'_ Face. Sonic nodded. Grey felt Shadow's forehead to have it be overly excessive hot. "Sonic, help Shadow into the couch, he has a high fever," Grey said, going to grab a towel. Sonic slung one of Shadow's arms around him and Shadow said. "No Maria, that duck is a security camera! For all we know the Biolizard is spying on us!" Sonic inwardly snickered as he lay his rival on the couch, where he closed his eyes. Grey came back with a small, cold towel and placed it on Shadow's head. "If he's delirious, then we should have Tails look at him," Sonic said. Grey nodded.

 **The next day….**

Later the next day, Tails and the rest of the gang came over and Sonic explained everything. "So when he woke up, he thought Grey was Maria?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded. "Whose Maria?" Sticks asked. "One of Shadow's best friends that was killed by a government agency. He hated humans ever since and nearly killed them all for revenge, when we helped him realize Maria wanted to give them another chance, so he slightly forgave them, but not entirely," Amy said. "I may need to ask him a few questions, but just in case, only have Grey close to him, so he doesn't freak out and attack us," Tails said. Everyone nodded. Grey took off the towel from Shadow's head and slightly shook Shadow's shoulder, making him open his eyes. "Maria?" he croaked. Sonic held back a snicker. "No Shadow I'm Grey, not Maria. Tails is going to ask you some questions alright?" Shadow simply nodded.

Tails sat next to Shadow with a clipboard and pencil. "Okay Shadow, can you name everyone in this room for me?" Shadow nodded. He pointed to Grey and said Maria, he pointed to Knuckles and said Professor Gerald Robotnik, he pointed to Sticks and said the Biolizard, he pointed to Amy and said a creepy fangirl, he pointed to Sonic and said Sanic (look it up), and he pointed to Tails and said rubber duck. Tails wrote a few notes while Sonic was laughing softly. Next, Tails held out 3 fingers. "Shadow, how many fingers am I holding out?" "Six." "That's not as bad as yesterday, he said eight when it was two," Sonic said. Tails nodded and wrote a few more things. "Okay, one more. Shadow, what is the last thing that happened to you before you woke up to Grey and Sonic?" Shadow thought for a minute. "Something white, then falling and that's it." Tails wrote the last notes and went with Sonic and Grey.

"From my notes and your stories, he isn't as bad as last night, but he's still a bit delirious. It should wear off in a few hours. From his symptoms, I'd say he has the Sole cold. He should be fine with a few hours of rest. Also, someone should stay with Shadow at all times since his vision is slightly blurred from the delirious part, so I suggest that Sonic stays with you." "Why me!?" Sonic whined. Tails sighed. "Because I'm going to be helping the townsfolk and the news, Amy is going to help as well, Knuckles won't help any of us with this, Sticks probably doesn't know a thing about medical training and Onyx is from freaking 500 years in the future! He still doesn't understand what _grass_ is! Besides, you have nothing to do with Eggman still off from last night in my theory, so you can help out." Sonic mumbled curse words as Tails and the others left.

Grey sighed. "I'm going to get medicine for Shadow, keep an eye on him," Grey said. Sonic nodded and she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 3- Lovely Stars

Chapter 3 Part 3-

Lovely Stars

Shadow woke up with a groan. His head was twirling like a tornado and his stomach felt the same way. Shadow looked around the room and noticed Sonic reading PG 13 magazine coverage. "What the hell are you doing here faker?" he said, his voice not as it used to be. Sonic jumped, magazine flying out of his hands. "Oh Shadow! You're awake! Hey wait a minute… what did you call me again?" "I said _faker!"_ Sonic's face lit up. "WOO HOO! YOU'RE NOT DELIRIOUS ANYMORE!" Shadow merely coughed at Sonic's burst. His eyelids were drooping, showing his bloodshot eyes. Shadow tried to get up when pain shot right through his back and stomach. He made a pained grunt and used a hand to hold his waist. "Hey settle down Shads, your wounds aren't healed yet." Shadow said 'humph'. Sheesh he loves that sound. "Help me up damnit," Shadow rasped. Sonic nodded and helped Shadow to his feet, only for him to try to make an escape route. Shadow punched Sonic in the nose and ran out the door, Sonic following.

 _'_ _Okay, this is NOT good!'_ Sonic thought. Shadow was going much slower than usual, much to Sonic's liking so he would be easier to catch. Sonic tackled Shadow, and both fell, Sonic landing onto Shadow's back, which both of them regretted. "MOTHER OF FUCKING CHAOS CONTROL!" They both yelled. Shadow's back quills had poked Sonic in his eyes and Sonic landed onto Shadow's back wound, not to mention the pressure on his stomach was not helping either. The white snow started to slightly stain red. Neither of them could get up. Yet. "Geez Shads, I'm just watching you until Grey comes and you try to leave! What the heck!" No response. When Sonic's eyes felt better, he opened them to Shadow, leaning on is left side, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "We shouldn't be outside Shadow. C'mon, I'll take you back." Shadow couldn't respond. His entire body ached, and he wished he at least could lie down on a bed. Away from Sonic. Sonic helped Shadow inside and into the guest bed.

"Do you need anything Shads?" Sonic asked. Shadow didn't and couldn't speak so he softly shook his head. His throat was burning and going against every making of sound. Sonic peered into his bloodshot eyes. "Get some sleep, and DON'T try to escape!" Sonic warned, a little jokingly, placed a cool rag on Shadow's head, and left the room. Shadow sighed and fell asleep.

Grey returned with the medicine and some groceries a few hours later. Sonic was fast asleep on the couch, so she thought he let Shadow sleep on the guest bed. Suddenly, rapid footsteps came from upstairs, making Sonic and Grey jolt in attention. The two rushed upstairs to hear Shadow puking whatever was in his stomach. Sonic made a _'Ouch…'_ look. When Shadow finished a couple minutes later, he moaned and collapsed onto the bathroom floor. Grey and Sonic heaved Shadow's burning body back to the guest bed, and Grey placed a new cold rag on his head. "Maybe you shouldn't give him the medicine yet," Sonic said. "Oh, you THINK?" Grey said. Sonic snickered and went downstairs, Grey following.

Shadow woke up a few hours later, only to feel worse. His body was drowning in sweat, making all the sheets wet as well. His body still ached, yet thankfully his stomach wasn't as repulsive as before. The sunlight from the window burned his eyes, so he placed his face in the sweaty pillow. Shadow let out a few coughs and heard footsteps come closer until the door opened. "Oh hey Shads, you're awake," Sonic said. Shadow could only manage to groan at Sonic's voice. Sonic sat on the bed, only to make a strange look and get up. "Eww Shadow, did you wet yourself and the bed?" Sonic asked. Shadow growled. "No you idiot it's sweat." He rasped. "Oh. Well, are you feeling any better?"

"What do you think?"

"I take that as a no."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Sorry, but I'm forced to stay with you until I'm needed."

Another groan came from Shadow's mouth.

Shadow manage to sit up and get off the bed without hurting himself. Sonic looked in confusion. "I'm going to wash up," Shadow said, leaving the room. Anything to get away from that faker is great. Shadow's legs felt like sandpaper, but surprisingly he managed to stand as he went in the shower to wash off all the sweat.

Grey walked into the room to see Sonic sitting on a chair and most of the sheets on the mattress were soaked. "Did he…" Grey trailed off. Sonic shook his head. "He was sweating much more than before." "Where is he now?" Suddenly, Grey heard the water go off and she knew where Shadow was. "Never mind… take these to the laundry Sonic." Grey took off the sheets and handed them to Sonic, who looked in disgust. "Hey, you're afraid of water, so I don't even want to know how you clean yourself." Sonic shut his mouth and went downstairs while Grey changed the sheets of the mattress.

A little while later, Shadow came out of the bathroom, slightly refreshed. His gashes on his torso and back had healed. He _is_ the Ultimate Lifeform, so no surprise there. Shadow sighed as he flopped (Yes, flopped.) onto the bed next to Grey. "Still feeling bad?" she asked. Shadow nodded. Grey chuckled a little and gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Mr. I don't get sick," she said, closing the door, leaving Shadow blushing deeply from the comment.

A little later into the afternoon, Shadow woke up, again, to a coughing fit. Grey came inside with a pill and a glass of water and gave them to Shadow. "Here." Shadow swallowed the pill and all the water and handed the cup to Grey. Suddenly, Sonic ran into the room and jumped onto Shadow, much to his disliking. "Get off me faker!" Shadow said, voice muffled thanks to Sonic. Water was dripping across the area. "GET IT OFF ME! GET THE DARN WATER OFF! OH THE PAIN IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Grey slapped Sonic to shut him up. Sonic rubbed his now sore cheek. "Thanks I needed that," Sonic said. Shadow lightly chuckled. "You're afraid of little drops of water? Pathetic." Sonic growled. "At least I'm not afraid of people!"

"I am NOT afraid of people!"

"Then why are you so anti-social?!"

"You know the answer faker!"

"If I knew, why would I be asking?!"

"Well, it's none of your business, but I'm not scared!"

Sonic smirked. "Oh really? How about that time On Emerald Coast?"

"You realize that those were not women, they were Knuckles and Tails sleeping while you pranked them."

"Oh yeaaaaah. I forgot. Well still, WHY don't you talk to people?"

Shadow growled. "None of your business faker!"  
"OKAY, SHUT UP!"

Sonic and Shadow looked to a maaaaaaaaad Grey. "Sonic, if he doesn't want to talk, don't make him!" Grey said. Sonic shrugged. "Well, I have hydrophobia, so I want to know why Shadow has people-phobia." Shadow growled. "It's not a phobia!"

"Then what is it?"

"…"

"Shadow…"

"You already know faker! Don't you remember Sonic X, SA2, or my game?"

"Uhhh kind of. But that doesn't explain anything." (Wow Sonic doesn't even remember his own show OR when he met his rival. Sad.)

Before Shadow could launch himself to attack Sonic, Grey forced him down. "You're lucky I can't kill you yet faker!" Shadow said. Sonic thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, you're not afraid of people, you're afraid of those GUN guys!" Shadow broke free of Grey's grasp and tackled Sonic, trying to choke him. "I'm NOT afraid! Especially GUN!" he seethed. Sonic looked calm, despite Shadow trying to strangle the blue blur. (I thought Shadow was sick... DON'T GET SHADOW MAD WHEN HE IS SICK! XD) Then, an idea popped into Sonic's head. "Didn't you have that friend who died? Mario or something?" Shadow held Sonic's throat. Tight. "Don't you DARE speak of Maria!" Shadow said, venom seeping through every word. Grey didn't even want to get involved in this. Not when Shadow was THIS mad.

"Yeah okay erm Shadow, I can't breathe!" Sonic said, struggling in Shadow's grasp.

Shadow sighed and let go, and Sonic gasped for air. As he rubbed his now sore throat, he said "So you ARE afraid huh?" Shadow nearly went back to getting Sonic until Grey held him back. Again.

This went on for hours until Sonic and Shadow gave up. Sonic went to bed and Shadow looked out the window, where the stars and moon were shining. Grey walked next to him. "Something bothering you?" she asked. Shadow didn't respond that same minute. It took a while until he said "Do you think he's right?" Grey shook her head. "Why would you think that?" Shadow sighed and looked down. "It makes sense; after Maria died, I wanted to destroy Earth until Amy helped me remember Maria's wish. Then GUN forgave me after the Black Arms attack, yet I never trusted them. Heck, I never trusted humans again." Grey looked at Shadow. "That doesn't mean you're afraid of humans. It means you're afraid of losing the people you love and care about." Shadow smiled.

"Like you."


	4. Chapter 3 Part 4- A Band's Revenge

Chapter 3 Part 4-

A Band's Revenge

It was a normal day in winter. Party sunny, slight wind, no Eggman. Team Sonic was walking around in the village were a large crowd of guys were gathered in the center, so everyone went to investigate. "OMG SPARKLE POP YOU GUYS ROCK!" A little seal boy squealed. "what's going on?" Sonic asked a white lynx. "Haven't you heard? The new girl band Sparkle Pop is here!" Sonic and the others stared at the Sparkle Pop. The leader was a golden bat named Shine with a white sparkly dress and high heels, followed by a red cobra named Bliss and an aquamarine cat named Ocean who wore the same attire as Shine. "We hope you all come to our concert tonight in the plaza!" Shine said. Bliss came up to Knuckles. "Especially you, big boy," she said, tracing Knuckles' muscles. Knuckles blushed a dark shade of red and rubbed the back of his head while smiling.

Back at Sonic's living room, they were discussing things. "Guys, we don't have anything to do, let's just go to the concert!" Knuckles said. "I refuse to go to such silly things!" Shadow said. "I think we should go and try to unwind ourselves," Tails said. "Yeah, we've had way too much stress with Eggman and other villains, we need a break," Sonic said. "Okay, then it's decided!" Amy said. "Don't go too crazy though Amy. Remember Justin?" Sonic asked. Amy waved her hand in front of Sonic's face. "Ah Sonic, Sticks and I will be fine!"

As they took their seats, the lights on the stage came on. Girls and mainly guys were filling the seats fast. "And now, your favorite girl band…. SPARKLE POP!" "That's such a cheesy name," Sonic said. "I know right? But these girls are such good singers!" A blue male wolf said. Shine, Bliss, and Ocean came on stage wearing white sparkling party dresses. Onyx was having a nosebleed. "Wow they're hot!" he said. Suddenly, the girls started to dance and sing (I'm not putting lyrics thank you very much!) Onyx loved it as you can see, Tails was dancing along, Knuckles was shouting 'I love you Cobra woman!', Sonic was watching in happiness, and even Shadow seemed to like it, since he had a full-on smile on his face. Sticks and Amy liked the music, and Grey hated it because it made no sense.

"That was awesome! I should've never doubted you Knux!" Sonic said, patting Knuckles on the back. They were walking out of the concert area, and the boys had the best time of all of them. "Yeah, their dresses were super nice!" Onyx said, slightly drooling.

The next day, Shadow bursted into Sonic's room. Smiling like nuts. "SONIC! TAILS! YOU NEED TO COME NOW! SPARKLE POP IS IN THE PLAZA AGAIN!" He yelled. "OH CRAP! WAIT UP!" Sonic said, running into the room. "Umm are you okay Shadow? You seem… happy," Amy said. "Happy?! Are you crazy Amy?! This is the best day of my life since Maria!" Shadow said. Jumping around with glee, Sonic copying him. "Well, I'm happy for you, I guess," Amy said. "Are you guys okay? That concert drove you nuts! No wonder you thought we were crazy with Justin!" Sticks said. "Sticks this is different! Those girls are GREAT singers!" Sonic said. "SONIC! WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE ME I WANT TO GO SEE SPARKLE POP TOO!" Tails said, flying into the room. "Well, what are you waiting for Sonic? Let's go! Onyx and Knuckles are waiting for us there!" Shadow said. The three raced out the door, leaving a surprised Amy and Sticks.

Seconds later Grey came through the door. "Grey you won't believe it!" Amy said. "Yeah, Shadow is obsessed with a girl band. That's wrong on so many levels," Grey said. "How do you know?" Sticks asked. Grey sighed. "He wanted me to come home with him and I had to watch a recording of Sparkle Pop on the TV all freaking night." "Hey, Sonic and Tails did the same thing!" Amy said. "Something's not right, at all," Sticks said. "Well, the only way we can find out is going to the plaza!" Amy said.

 **At the plaza…**

Tails, Shadow, Onyx, Sonic, Knuckles, and a lot of other guys were crowded around the Sparkle Pop members, trying to get their CD's or signatures. "Oh hey big fella, came back?" Bliss asked Knuckles. "Yeah! You guys were incredible!" Knuckles said. "Can you sign my muzzle?!" Sonic asked. "I LOVE YOU SEXY LADIES!" Onyx said. The girls were flirting and smiling like crazy while Amy, Sticks, and Grey were investigating. "Maybe we should sneak and look backstage," Grey said. As they were going to sneak into the back area, a guy stopped him. "Sorry, only professionals can come!" he said. "Wow, this is just like Justin Beaver. They MUST be hiding something!" Sticks said. "Well, there's only one thing to do!" Amy said. "Oh no no no," Grey said. "Do you want your boyfriend obsessing over fakes for the rest of his life?" Amy asked. "OKAY LET'S DO THIS!" Grey said.

The girls worked for hours on dancing, lyrics, and wardrobe. Finally they finished. "Okay, let's go sneak in!" Sticks said.

Amy wore a blue slightly tight dress that had a white bow on the side, white high heels, quills in a ponytail that were tied with a blue bow tie, and a white rose in her hair. Grey and Sticks wore the same thing, except Grey had a bow in her hair and Sticks had a leaf.

"Sorry pros only," the guy said. "Aww sorry sir, but we're the Skye Lightz, and we are professionals!" Amy said. The guy shrugged. "Come on in."

Amy, Grey, and Sticks hid in balcony as the Sparkle Pop members were talking. "More hips?" Bliss asked. "Yeah, boys love it! Especially that cute navy hedgehog who always has nosebleeds!" Ocean said slightly dreaming about Onyx. "How about our singing?" Bliss asked. "More voice and seductive properties," Shine said. The trio gasped (Amy, Grey, and Sticks) and went back home. "So they are using seductive properties," Amy said. "We need something to counter that then! But what counters seductive properties?" Sticks asked. "More seductive properties. Eventually, when they are even, they cancel each other out and the boys mind control should cancel as well." Grey said.

 **At the concert….**

Amy, Sticks, and Grey got ready backstage while Sparkle Pop came on stage, swaying the hips, wearing more revealing clothing. "Hey guys! Thank you so much for coming to our concert, we really appreciate your love!" Shine said. Bliss snapped her fingers and the hip hop music started playing, the girls were dancing around, making sure their hips popped out, making Tails and Onyx howl.

 _"_ _You got my heart trapped in that square,_

 _Yet love's bouncin' everywhere._

 _Your kind words trapped my heart,_

 _Yet I keep breaking out._

Suddenly, Amy, Sticks, and Grey came on stage, leaving confusion. Amy, Grey and Sticks started dancing with their hips out (much to Grey's embarrassment) and started singing while the DJ played their music and Amy sang.

 _I got my sky filled dreams,_

 _My heart starts pounding when I see you._

 _This girl's got some dreams,_

 _Not stopping until she gets them._

Shine started to fly while Ocean and Bliss started twirling as the music changed to their own.

 _As you came back up to me,_

 _My hearts starts pounding like crazy._

 _You stopped right in front of me,_

 _And stole my heart while I keep loving._

Sticks and Amy started to dance while Grey did a few flips and twists.

 _Dreams can come from living,_

 _When I have you right here._

 _I can't stop looking at you,_

 _While you keep loving me._

Suddenly, the boys started to stop going as crazy as before, so the dancing was working. Shine started twirling in air and Bliss continued the song.

 _I can't stop looking at you,_

 _Yet you keep staring baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!_

Grey then took the song while Amy took her place in dancing and Sticks was dancing.

 _My dreams can't stop right near me,_

 _I can't stop thinking like crazy._

 _Your words start swirling my heart,_

 _'_ _Till I can't make it stoooooooooooooop!_

As the solos stopped, all the audience in the concert area looked confused. "Ummm why are we here?" Sonic asked. "Is that…" Tails started.

"AMY?!" Sonic said.

"GREY?!" Shadow said.

"SEXY GIRLS?!" Onyx said, still having his nosebleed.

"Don't tell me we had mind control singing in our brains!" Sonic said. "I don't want to think about what I did!" Tails said fearfully. "I can't believe I got mind controlled for the third time," Shadow said, covering his face in his hands. "I don't care they ALL look sexy!" Onyx said, wagging his tail and howling.

 **Back at home…**

"I DID WHAT?!" Sonic said.

"NO WAY!" Tails said frantically.

"I KISSED A GIRL?" Knuckles asked.

"Impossible!" Shadow said.

"I don't care all those girls were sexy lookin'! Especially that cat!" Onyx said, day-dreaming about girls. "Sorry guys, but that's what happened!" Sticks said. "Welp, I'm going to asked that cat out!" Onyx said, running to the door while everyone ran after him.


End file.
